In recent years, digital copying machines have been in common use, and transfer of image data between the digital copying machines is becoming possible. Further, there has been proposed a technology that a plurality of digital copying machines share one job of copying for the purpose of improving productivity. For example, “A plurality of copying devices linked through electric signal means” disclosed in JP, H08-163292A is known as a technology of using linked digital copying devices.
In this “A plurality of copying devices linked through electric signal means”, the technology of performing data communications between digital copying devices connected to each other with a simple configuration is disclosed. This technology is realized based on a plurality of linked copying devices. Each of the copying devices comprises a scanner unit for scanning an image and a printer unit for recording connected to the scanner unit through an electric signal means, and a digital image control unit. The plurality of the digital copying machines are connected to each other using the respective digital image control units through electric signal means. Further, each of the plurality of the linked copying devices comprises a receiving unit that receives an image data signal generated by the scanner unit, a switching unit used to exchange the image data signal, and a transfer unit that transfers the image data signal.
In the “A plurality of copying devices linked through electric signal means” disclosed in JP, H08-163292A, although the technology of performing data communications between copying devices connected with a simple configuration has been proposed, when the connected copying machines are to be used, there is disadvantage that each operational environment in consideration of the machine usage status and operation priorities of each user can not be provided.